Polyformals and similar condensation polymers have been prepared by condensation polymerization from various alicyclic diols, and paraformaldehyde, employing catalysts such as sulfonic acid catalysts. However, improvements have been needed in obtaining higher molecular weight, higher melting, resins for use in fiber, film, and molding applications.